Patience is a Virtue
by RedneckGeek
Summary: AU after The Frozen Lake. The Hunt for The White Ghost has major implications for the NCIS Office of Special Projects. A series of One Shots on what the future holds. Heavy on the Deeks, with Kensi, and the rest of the team.
1. Chapter 1 Endings & Beginnigs

**A/N: This came to me after reading & hearing the possible spoilers for the season finale. I highly doubt it will happen this way, but I had to write it down. This is definitely AU after The Frozen Lake. Bold Italics are Deeks' thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS LA or any characters**

Main Sick Bay

_USS Seahawk (CVN-70)_

Somewhere in the Indian Ocean

She stood in the hatch of the sick bay, just watching. There wasn't a lot of privacy in the sick bay of a_ Nimitz_ class carrier, but somehow the sick bay attendants had created, at the very least the illusion of it, in the far back corner. The occupants of the bed were sleeping comfortably, but it was the man sitting in the chair that had her full attention at the moment.

She knew that he had only left his partner's side twice since the chaos of four days ago. Once to get cleaned up, and to make three calls, one back to Afghanistan, to inform Mr. Hanna, and by proxy Mr. Callen, where things where at. The next had been to Mrs. Feldman, to ease a mother's fear. The final call had been to OPS to inform his supervisor, she who stood watching him, of the mission's success. He had learned from Ms. Jones, that his supervisor had flown out to DC not long after they had left for the mission, and thus didn't have to talk to her right then. Perhaps if he had known she was not there, OPS would not have been the last call he had made.

The second time he had left, no had been forced from the bed side, was to have his own physical wounds be attended. He been shot in the biceps of his left arm, a through and through, as well as a deep graze along the right thigh. There also were cuts, some apparently from a very sharp knife, as well as various bumps and bruises. All in all it was nothing that wouldn't heal over time. His emotional wounds however, she wasn't sure about anymore, and she was partly, no heavily to blame for that. Reaching into her pocket to double check that a piece of paper was still there, she steeled herself and began her approach.

"Congratulations Mr. Deeks" He didn't jump or flinch, or even turn around to face her.

"On what Hetty? A successful rescue? A completed OP? Or the fact I am the father of the first girl born aboard a US Navy carrier? A daughter who I didn't even know existed until four days ago?" The words were soft, but the bitterness, hurt and anger rang out like the bells of St. Peters.

"I made some mistakes Mr. Deeks and for that I am truly sorry."

"For the love of" the words were hissed, and rising in volume. With a visible effort, Deeks grabbed some mediocre of control, and continued quietly, gently even. "Don't, just don't. You sent Kensi off on some wild goose chase of a suicide mission and wouldn't even let her say goodbye. Not to mention her condition at the time."

"I assure you Mr. Deeks, that had I known Ms. Blye was pregnant at the time, things would have been different."

"Really?" the sarcasm literally dripped and puddled on the floor. "Then why was she wasn't pulled off of the mission when Kensi informed you? She couldn't tell me, because of quote, unquote security" Again the hurt, anger and bitterness showed through "But you learned she was pregnant during this mission. I have come to expect this kind of shit from Granger, but from you?"

The words stung for they were true. "It was decided that Ms. Blye's condition would be an asset to help her accomplish the mission."

"Assest? Assest?" For the first time he spun in his chair to face her. "You're talking about my partner, in everything, and our child. They are not just pawns on a damn board for a game of chess. And who's fucking idea was it to have the pregnant hormonal woman kill her ex-fiance?"

"Mine Mr. Deeks. She was the only who could possibly get close to him, and when I was informed of the situation, it simply became another tool to throw the White Ghost off balance."

Deeks jaw dropped, and he just stared at her for what seemed an eternity. "What SOCCOM was busy? You couldn't just Hellfire his ass from a fuckin drone?" Then he spun around to look at the bed again. "Just go away Lange." The use of her last name hurt more than she thought it would. "Why are you even here?"

"To inform you that there will be repercussions from this incident"

"Well no shit Sherlock."

"I have already tendered by my final resignation to Director Vance. I find myself questioning the choices I have made over the last year. I feel that my closeness to you and your teammates, and my refusal to acknowledge them led to this unfortunate circumstance. In addition I have spoken to him about Mr. Granger's and Mr. Sabatino's actions during the mission. I have also informed the Director, that Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna had my full support when they smuggled you into Afghanistan and inserted you into a highly classified mission, despite you still being a LAPD detective, and not a NCIS agent. I also approved the after action reports from both of them. It should keep what happened from having a negative impact, should you decide to finally join NCIS. However there are still some questions concerning how Mr. Granger received his wound when you killed Mr. Sabatino? It was a through and through in the Gluteus Maximus, I believe."

"Ricochet." She could hear the satisfaction in his voice, and a shiver swept down her spine. For the first time Hetty was truly glad she was not in that village and cave network when her team went in to rescue their missing member. She knew that only that only three people knew what truly happened in the room where the White Ghost had met his end. And she truly doubted that Ms. Blye and Granger really were aware of Sabatino being the mole until Deeks had gunned him down to save Kensi.

"Very well Mr. Deeks, I will leave alone you with this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper from within. "Here are the names of the two Navy Corpsmen aling with the pilots who got Ms. Blye here in time for your daughter to be born in decent medical facilities. Knowing you, I am sure you would like to thank them personally. May I at least ask her name?" Receiving no response, and not even sure she deserved one, a sigh escaped her lips and she turned and strode towards the hatch.

"Hope Faith Deeks. Her name is Hope Faith. And Hetty, it will happen, just don't expect me to forgive you right now. I just need time to get my head wrapped around all this."

"Understood Mr. Deeks." She continued on, until a thought struck her and for the first time in what felt like forever a smile started to curve on Heinretta Lange's lips. "Oh and Mr. Deeks? Remember that the Captain of a US Naval vessel has certain legal binding powers at sea. I suggest you use them."

_**Little Ninja Mindfucking Bitch.**_ Part of me knew it was the exhaustion and the emotional roller coaster the last year had been, but deep down I was still angry. No not angry, enraged was the better word for it. I was mad, hurt and bitter at Hetty, Granger, and yes even Kensi. Kensi wouldn't have gone through with this had I been there to have her back, especially since I would have been able to stop her once I knew she was pregnant. No kidding that there would have been a conflict of interest.

_**A father, I AM A FATHER!**_ I want to shout at the top of my lungs from the joy and wonder I feel. I want to do a dance right here. Except if there is one thing I am sure about right now, it's that you don't want to wake a sleeping baby. And that is part of the problem, I have so many damn thoughts and feelings running through my head right now, I am not sure about anything. The throbbing of my wounds weren't helping all that much either.

The last week is blurry at times, a hazy grey surrounding the memories, I barely remember the flight over. While others stand out in such crystal clarity, that I could cut myself on the razors edge.

The shock I felt when I entered the room to hear Kensi tell Jack that what she had now was so much better than anything she had with him, right before she put a bullet between his eyes. The recoil of the trusted Beretta felt good in my hand, as I stopped Sabatino from harming or worse killing both, Kensi or Granger. The look on the faces of Sam, Callen and the two Navy Corpsmen when they realized the lady in US Military combat gear was just shy of 36 weeks pregnant. Though to be honest those looks probably have nothing on my face, when Kens said the baby was mine.

I am just sitting there staring at the two of them. Kensi, was sleeping comfortably, but the toll of the last eight plus months is plainly evident of her face. Our daughter bundled up in the smallest blanket they could find aboard a carrier snuggled against her chest. Our daughter, OUR daughter, I still am amazed that I have a kid, with Kensi even more so. Hetty was right, I do want to personally thank those guys who moved heaven and earth to get Kensi here before Hope was born.

The doc had told me that arrangements were being made to get supplies for Hope. After all prior to her, babies weren't all that high of a priority for a carrier battle group. It would probably a few weeks before we left the _Seahawk._ Nobody seem to think a newborn should be subjected to the stresses of a catapult launched aircraft, and it would be a few weeks before we would be close enough to helo to Diego Garcia.

Hope whimpered and squirmed a little, but settled right back down. Unfortunately it was enough to wake Kensi. Beautiful mismatched eyes blinked open, looked at our daughter, then looked up at me.

"Hey."

"Hey"

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I'm fine Kens. Just got a lot on my mind right now."

That patented glare speared me. "You wouldn't let me get away with that crap. Seriously when was the last time you had any sleep?"

" Last Tuesday I think."

"Really?" the droll tone started to bring a smile to my lips.

"Would you believe it's a love story, then?" Pain, guilt and shame literally flooded her eyes. _**Well crap, nice job genius. Here she is trying to recover from Hell and you just guilt trip her.**_"Look I really missed you, didn't know what was going on over here, and then I heard about the decapitations, and let's just say Monty might just be in the best health he has ever been from all the walks."

"Deeks, … I know I said… I would… work on talking to you, and you have been more than patient, so here goes. I am so sorry I chose the mission over us and her. I should have insisted on being replaced. I should have told Granger and Hetty to shove it up their collective asses. We still have a lot talking to do but it's a start, isn't?"

"Yeah, yeah it is."

Shifting slowly and quietly, so as not to disturb Hope, as well as probably being sore as all hell, she patted the space beside her. "Come here then and lay down. Your girls need you here beside them." I am not going to lie, my heart skipped more than a beat when Kens said your girls.

I moved over, and laid down, trying not to wince as pressure was put on the knife cuts on my back. "A little hard to deny we have a thing, now isn't?"

"Yeah it might be a tad bit difficult."

"So one night is all it took, huh, told you I am a super stud."

"Deeks, honestly."

"Too soon huh?"

"Ya think?"

"It may be too soon, but Kens I love you."

"Uhh, I love you too Deeks." A small blush crept up her cheeks, and I swear I heard mumble "stupid hormones." "Are we okay?"

"We will be. We'll figure it out together."

"We always do."

And then I calmed down, I knew it wasn't going to be smooth sailing all the time, but we would figure it out as we went. My mind was allowing me to sleep. I was drifting off to the smells of sunsine, gunpowder, and clean baby girl.

"Deeks, did you really shoot Granger in the ass?"

**Thanks for reading. I have some other ideas where to go from here. If you would like to read more let me know. Will most likely be a collection of one shots, such as the phone calls, what really happened in the room with Granger & Deeks discussing it, etc.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sam's Concern

A/N I am trying to portray Deeks as someone who is trying to get back to who he was before Sidirov and the White Ghost Op. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Just checked my bank account. Nope don't own NCIS LA

Bullpen

NCIS Office of Special Projects Mission

Somewhere in Los Angeles

The day was winding down finally. It had been a trying day, not because of workload, but because tomorrow would be the day that Granger would finally take over as Operations Manager for the Office of Special Projects for NCIS. Almost four months to the day that the fiasco that was the White Ghost Op came to a head. Personally I thought it was a bit of a demotion to go from Assistant Director to Operations Manager, but what do I know? There are times, even after resigning from LAPD and joining NCIS that I felt like a mushroom; kept in the dark and fed a lot of bullcrap.

One of the few bright spots today was my Princesses had decided to grace me, and the rest of us, with their presence. Kens still wasn't cleared for active duty or even full time desk duty, but she was doing some work with Eric and Nell up in OPS, and even down in the bullpen with us. It wasn't much, but in the field it still felt like I was missing half of my brain without my partner there. Don't get me wrong, Nell was great, but she wasn't Kensi. Since Kens only worked part time at moment, and we hadn't been able to decide on a daycare that met our, read hers but honestly as screwed up as our life has been I really can't argue with Kens, she often brought Hope with her.

I didn't know what time it was, as I was playing with Hope at my desk. Hey, when you have a kid that's half Kens and half me, who wants to do anything like work? Anyways Kensi, Nell and Eric were descending the stairs and I didn't even notice my beautiful wife until she was right in front of my desk. Yep, before we ever left the _Seahawk_, I took Hetty's advice, asked Kensi, and we were married by Captain Owens. Sure it irked the rest of the guys, with two of them still stuck in Afghanistan, and the other two stuck in LA, but I was done letting the important stuff slip through my fingers like sand. I still hadn't quite come to terms with the idea of me being a husband and a father, so sometimes I miss things like the look Sam and Callen shared.

"Hey Kens, can I borrow your husband for a while tonight?" You could tell Sam tried to keep it light hearted, but there was a tone of seriousness beneath it.

"Um Sam, don't you think it's a little late to have the talk about knocking your sister up?" To which I received a punch from Kens, and a chorus of groans from the rest. Now look I like Sam. We have come a loooonnnggg way since Sidirov used us as his personal pain tolerance tests. He backed Callen into a corner and got me to Afghanistan, he was the first one I called after Hope was born, and he is Hope's Godfather. But if it's choice between him and my girls, he is going to lose.

"Deeks we need to talk about what happened. Because we need your head in the Game." _**Oh great.**_ Sam had his old mother hubbard look on his face, which meant that I was not going to my house any time soon. After all there was only one thing left to discuss. Kensi looked back and forth between us and nodded.

"No problem." She leaned down to give me a quick kiss, way too quick for my liking, and picked up Hope. "Hurry home, because we have some things we have to talk about as well." Just from the look in her eyes, I knew she wanted to hear what really happened as well.

_**Swell. Just what I wanted to do today.**_ I don't like thinking about what happened that day. It is a side of me that I thought buried. Nobody knows what really went down in that room from hell, but me. Kensi being just over of 8 months pregnant, and in shock from killing her ex fiancé and seeing me had gone into labor. Granger did a face plant into the cave floor as soon as the first shots were fired, and both Sabatino and the White Ghost were dead, and dead men tell no tales. Sam and Callen were both somewhere else in the maze that was the village and cave complex that was the White Ghost's HQ coordinating with Marine Fire Teams dealing with a mix of the White Ghost's men, Taliban, Al Queda and your little dog too.

"Fine, can I at least drive my own car?"

"Nope."

"Swell, Nell think you can help Kensilina get my car home?" A quick nod and I tossed her my keys. Grabbing my go bag, I looked up at Sam "Well, we going to do this or what?" and strode out the door.

*******FLASHBACK*******

Chips of stone, earth and dust showered me, as the asshole down the corridor hosed the AK whatever _**(Kens would kill me for not being able to identify the specific variant this guy is using)**_ in my direction. The firing stopped, and I slid the M4 around the corner squeezed off a burst that lead to a puff of dust coming from the targets vest. He dropped to his knees with a quizzical look on his face, as the bolt on my M4 locked open. I was already moving down the hall as I hit the magazine release, dropping the spent magazine to the ground. My left hand grabbed another mag from the pouch and slammed it home, just like Drill Instructor Kensi had taught me during her time as my coach in CQB training. I skidded to stop on my knees, just at the next bend of the tunnel. I had gone high at the corner before, and was going to go low this time around. It really sucked that the tunnel went right around the bend and I was right handed. It meant I was going to have to expose myself more to lead with the M4.

The hissing static of my com made think I had stuck my head in a bowl of rice crispies, with all the snap, crackle and pops coming through the earpiece. "Deeks…. Deeks…. You…Move…. More Reinforcements… Here.!" Sam sounded worried, though with the gunfire and explosions in the back ground I didn't blame him.

"Just keep them out of my hair Sam!" I growled as leaned around the corner to get a quick peek. _**Thank God.**_ There was nobody there, but a door was at the end of the tunnel. I crept forward, slowly when I heard voices speaking in English. Wait a minute that sounded like Kensi, and was that Granger? And then I heard the voice that chilled me to the bone, Sabatino's. Callen and Sam had filled me in with the knowledge that all evidence was pointing to Sabatino being the mole, but Kensi and Granger had gone communication silent before OPS could get the info to them.

I dropped the M4 to hang by its sling, and drew the Beretta M9. I had left my Smith & Wesson back at the Mission because: A) The way Sam and Callen had smuggled me into the country didn't really leave a lot of options for me to carry a handgun. B) I had no idea how long I was going to be here and if something should happen to the pistol fixing it could be a problem. And C) The Beretta M9 was pretty close to identical to the 92FS I had carry when first joining NCIS as the LAPD Liaison.

As I eased the door opened, I noticed Sabitino was the closest to me. Then Granger a little off to the side but behind Kensi who facing a man dressed in native garb, who looked strangely familiar. Nobody seemed to notice me, as the only one who was able to see me was looking forlornly at his feet. What surprised me the most was the fact that all three federal agents were wearing US Marine Combat gear.

"What you see, Jack, is something we could have had" I could hear the anguish in Kens voice, yet the Sig in her hand never wavered. "But you'll never even come close, to what I have now. It is so much better than what we ever had." Jack's head jerked up in time to notice me, but before he could say anything Kensi pulled the trigger. His head snapped back, and the wall behind him was painted red and grey.

Time seemed to come to a standstill. Jack hadn't even began to fall, as Sabatino drew a pair of pistols and pointed them at Kensi and Granger both. "No Kensi!" I pulled the trigger, desperately aiming at Sabatino's ribcage where the vest joined, praying he wasn't wearing trauma plates. Granger started to topple like a tree, blood appearing on the seat of his pants. I counted the shots as I moved forward towards Sabatino. Eleven, twelve, thirteen. Sabatino slid to floor just after Jack and Granger hit the ground. I kicked the pistols out of Sabatino's hands as I slammed a new magazine into the Beretta's well. He wasn't dead yet, but he soon would be.

"Deeks, what in the hell are you doing here?" I could hear the incredulousness in her voice as well as joy, sorrow, pain and guilt. There something else there as well, like a quick hitch of physical pain.

"Hiya Fern. Did you miss me? You good?" A major part of me wanted nothing more than to sweep her into my arms and kiss her until we both passed out from lack of oxygen. Another smaller part of me wanted to rip her clothes off right here as well. But Granger was lying on the floor bleeding, and I at least had to check on him before Kens distracted me even more. Not to mention, now that I knew she was somewhat safe, what had been minor uncomfortable twinges started to increase up high on my arm, my leg and across my back. I sucked a breath through gritted teeth as a particular strong pulse swept through me. I simply settled for a quick look at her, and that's when I noticed it, she looked pregnant. It had to be a prosthesis, it had to be, it simply had to be a prosthesis. There was no way either Hetty or even Granger would have allowed this continue if she was actually pregnant. "Um Uh, why are you wearing a pregnancy prosthesis for an assassination?"

"It's not a prosthesis." Kensi was looking right at me and saw something in my eyes and face that must scared her, cause she bored right on through. "No, Deeks, the baby is yours, not exactly the way I wanted to tell you, but… And… and I think I'm in labor."

*******END FLASHBACK*******

"And that's what happened Sam." I picked the bottle of beer I had nursing and took a swig. It was starting to warm up, but I wanted to stay just this side of buzzed, especially if Kens and I were going to have another similar discussion when I got home. I didn't see a lot of sleep in my future for tonight. Tomorrow was just looking better and better. Maybe I could call in with the bad sushi excuse again?

"You had sixteen rounds in didn't you? A full mag and one up the pipe?" I nodded trying not to grimace at the taste of luke warm beer. Sam continued on "There were only seventeen shots fired in that room Deeks, one from Kensi and the rest from you. Sabatino was shot fifteen times. Granger was shot once. A ricochet wouldn't have been a through and through."

"Well, Granger did say my going to Afghanistan would be something along the lines of National Lampoon Vacation." The look on Sam's face was less than amused. _**Dang, that would have worked on Kensi.**_ "Look Sam what do want me to say? Did I deliberately shoot Granger in the ass?"

"Yes."

"Honestly, I don't know. Yeah sure there were times when I hitting the bag that I pictured Granger's face, hell I even pictured Hetty's face there a time or too. Yes I wanted to kick his ass for what he did to Kensi and me. But to deliberately shoot a man who, as much as I dislike him, is still one of the good guys, that's something my father would do and that scares the crap out of me. So I have to believe it was an accident."

"Ok works for me. That's what went down in our after action reports. Granger was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like or not Granger is our new boss, and we're going to have to deal with. Which means you can't go around making quips all day pains in the ass."

"Not even a little?"

"Come on Deeks, Granger doesn't like anybody, but seems he really doesn't like you and he takes it out on you and Kens relationship. Do you really want to give him an excuse to make you an Agent Afloat, or NCIS Special Agent in charge of the field office in McMurdo Station?"

"We have a field office in McMurdo?"

"No that's my point."

"Oh. DiNozzo told me enough horror stories about being an Agent Afloat while we were on the _Seahawk_. That would drive me insane."

"Wait what was DiNozzo doing onboard the _Seahawk_? What happened the MCRT was onboard?"

"He was the Agent Afloat. Something about his second tour, and getting his head screwed on straight. It was talking to him that finally pushed me to quit tap dancing with my Kensilina."

**Thanks for reading tell me what you think. Next Up Kensi & Deeks talk about how Sam & Callen got him into Afghanistan. After that comes Deeks & Granger.**


	3. Chapter 3 Why Somethings Are Fuzzy

**A/N As usual Bold Italics are Deeks thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: Still nothing in the bank account. Therefore still don't own it.**

Deeks Household

Santa Monica California

The ride home was quiet, but good. Maybe it was the fact that I finally got to ride shotgun in the Challenger. But I was feeling a little less stressed after the day and tomorrow. Thanking Sam for the ride _**Like I really had a choice**_ I walked up the path to our apartment. I had moved in with Kensi after Hope's birth, as she had the bigger place. Monty and I were still learning to deal with the clutter, I hadn't tripped with Hope in my arms yet, but all in all we were adjusting nicely.

Even dressed in sweats and wearing one of my old t shirts, there are few things on earth that are as beautiful as what was sitting on our couch, petting Monty. The sweet smells of Yummy Yummy Heart Attack wafted up from the containers on the coffee table. She looked up as I tried to close the door quietly, I didn't see Hope, so I figured Kens had put her to bed.

"Hey, you good?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Sam just wanted to express some possible consequences if I go out of my way to antagonize Granger. As much as I dislike the guy, I really don't want to be NCIS Special Agent in Charge of the McMurdo Station Field Office, and get separated from you and Hope. Not mention we're just starting to make for lost time." I finished with a waggle of eyebrows.

"Yeah that would be kinda of lonely with only your hand for company."

"Ouch, you mean you and Hope wouldn't come and visit me?"

"Try again Buster. There is no way I am dragging our daughter to Antarctica. Wait a minute, does NCIS even have a field office at McMurdo?"

"Pretty sure that was Sam's point Fern." I'm pretty sure it was Kensi's stomach that growled, but easily could have been mine as well. Actually considering the look my wife was giving me, it probably was me. Though my wife can eat four times the amount of food that I can, I still shudder how the hell she was able to eat enough MREs to provide for both her and Hope over there in

"Why don't you get cleaned up, and then we can sit down to eat. And don't wake Hope up. I had a heck of a time getting her down tonight."

"Now that sounds like a good idea, the only thing better would be if you joined me."

"Not right now. I'm getting hungry." I shot her a look that said no really? "But if you play your cards right, maybe tomorrow we can consider your idea again. Mom is going to watch Hope for us in the morning, so I can be in the bullpen with the team for the big event. Got to have my partner's back, now don't I? Now hurry up, I am missing reruns of _Top Model._"

"Sunshine I did get that Netflix subscription for reason you know." Over eight months is a long time, and I filled both of our DVRs up fairly quickly trying to make sure that Kens didn't miss a single episode of her favorite shows.

"I know, but it's better to have somebody on the couch with me when I watch it."

"Do I know this somebody?"

"Deeks, just go shower, will you?"

By the time I took a shower, and slipped in to give Hope a quick kiss on the forehead, without waking her up thank you very much, Kens had a couple of beers out while tearing into her container. I sat down so that I was actually between her and Monty. Monty looked at me with that Seriously Dude expression, got up and moved to the other side of Kensi. Something between a snort and a giggle came from Kensi, but I decided to the high road and grabbed my container and proceeded to shovel food into my mouth. After a little bit, I noticed Kens was looking at me little funny.

"What have I got something on my face?"

"No, it's just I have never seen you eat that fast before. Maybe I'm rubbing off on you."

"Hmmm, you rubbing on me…."

"Ewww Deeks, not now I have a headache."

"Really Fern, you're going to pull that line already? And we haven't even been married six months."

"Quiet, we missing the judging." We just sat there making small comments back forth about the show. It wasn't that long before I felt her demeanor shift. Even though there are times are that our verbal communication flat out sucks, we can almost read each other's mind by simple body language. I just kept glancing at Kensi, knowing for some reason that if I pushed verbally that she would just clam up at the moment. "What?" It was almost petulant how it came out.

"Just wondering what's on your mind?"

"Tomorrow, and how can we convince Granger that we are so much better together than apart. Or in other words how to keep you from putting your foot in your mouth."

"Hey I use humor to deal with stress. I can't help it if it causes splinters to form on Granger's stick up his ass."

"Deeks, I'm serious. The last time we let our emotions get in the way of the job, I got shipped off to Afghanistan and I couldn't even say goodbye, let alone tell you about being pregnant with Hope. You have definite hostility to Granger. Can't say I blame you, every time he gets involved it doesn't seem to go well for us. Whether it was accusing me of murder or coming up with the plan to leave you in that fucking chair."

"Don't think I am the only one with hostility issues there Princess."

"You're right. I still have some issues with him, but when I told him about being pregnant, he did what he could to make sure I got the nutrition and medical care I needed. He kept out of the field until the last op. Even when he wouldn't let me come home. He even backed Sabatino off when he started to get too pushy about going for drinks." Something in her tone and stiffness of body told me that Sabatino being pushy about drinks might be putting it to mildly, but from the look on Kensi's face I knew that whatever happened, it was something that I would never learn about if she had anything to say about it.

"I am still really pissed off about what he and Hetty forced me, Sam and Callen to do to get me into Afghanistan. There's a reason what the memories are fuzzy about the flight over there."

*******FLASHBACK***** **

"Damn it G, this isn't right. He deserves to go." Sam was angry. At Callen, Sam was never angry at Callen.

"Right or wrong doesn't matter Sam. It's against protocol." Callen voice remained calm, stoic even.

I had observed the two exit OPS, come down to the bullpen, grab their go bags, and head up to the armory. Since Hetty had told me specifically that I was not allowed into OPS and that I needed to go home, and everybody else was walking on tip toes around me, I had decided to follow them, and observe. Hey I was a detective specializing in undercover surveillance, so I don't consider it snooping on friends, I call it practice. But my heart was sinking in my chest, as I was pretty sure they were talking about Kensi and her oh so secret mission to assassinate a guy who decapitates those who try to get him.

"And you have never broke protocol?"

"Hetty told us to keep him out of it."

"And Hetty also told to us to bring her home to Deeks ASAP safe and sound. We're just changing the parameters G."

"He's not going Sam."

"Yes he is. I owe him everything G, everything. Deeks held my family's life in his hands and he stood tall. That is a debt I can never repay. Kensi saved Michelle. Those two need each other, and if I can get them together tomorrow as opposed to next week, then that's what I am going to do. Especially since Hetty said Kensi will need Deeks to help her."

That tore it. Hetty said Kensi was going to need my help, but yet wasn't going to tell me about it or even let me go? _**Fuck this shit.**_ The time for subtlety be damned. I walked in the armory to see the two packing sidearms, carbines, and other weapons. "I am going. Don't say it Callen. I will call in every favor I have. I will take a commercial flight if I have to, but Sam said Kensi needs me, and you had better be willing to shoot me to keep me here."

"Let me think. Let me think. All right I have got an idea." Callen looked straight into my eyes.

"But?" Dread started to creep into my voice.

"But you're not going to like it." He pulled out his phone. "Eric? I need you and Nell to backstop a prisoner transfer to Afghanistan, same flight out as Sam and I. And don't say a word to Hetty."

_**OH SHIT!**_

"Go, get your head in the game. Then meets us at the rendezvous point at 19:30 hrs." Sam had been watching me as Callen explained his plan. Pity stood out starkly on his face as I tensed up and then started shivering before tensing up again and then shivering again. Callen was right, I didn't like it at all. In fact I hated his plan. But it was the best we could come up with on a short notice, and I was damn sure not going to take the chance of not being there when Kensi needed me. I was heading down the stairs when Hetty and Nell came out of the OPS.

"Mr. Deeks, I thought I told you to go home. We will contact you as soon as we have new info. I sincerely hope you are not planning on anything rash.""

Turning back towards the two of them, scorn and anger dripped from my reply "If you mean by rash, as anything that could possibly help Kensi, then no I am not. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go continually climb into a fifth of Jack Daniels until I hear that Kensi is on her way home safe and sound." Lying to Hetty was something I had never done before, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I heard Nell gasp as I turned deliberately and strode down the stairs. "Oh my God Hetty. I have never seen his eyes so hollow and dead."

"I know my dear. Now all we can do is pray that things will work out. And that someday Mr. Deeks will be able to forgive me."

"Geez Sam, Kens and I aren't even to this level yet in our relationship. Don't you think we should at least have dinner first?" I tried to steel my nerves as Sam just shook his head all the while making sure the shackles around wrists, ankles and waist were loose. "Damn, I knew I shouldn't have gotten rid of the fuzzy handcuffs."

Sam placed his massive hand on my shoulder. "You've got this Deeks. Keep thinking about Kens and you have got this." With that Sam gently placed the black bag over my head.

Kensi's smile. Kensi's laugh. Kensi's smile. Kensi's laugh. Monty and Kensi playing fetch on the beach while I was surfing. Kensi's laugh. Kensi's smile. Kensi's laugh. Kensi's smile. How adorable she looked when she was homicidally angry with me. Kensi's smile. Kensi's laugh. Kensi's smile. Kensi's laugh. How hot she looked in that blue bikini at the beach. Kensi's laugh. Kensi's smile. Kensi's laugh. Kensi's smile. The feel of her naked body in my arms that night before we both let our emotions affect the job we have. Kensi's smile. Kensi's laugh. Kensi's smile. Kensi's laugh.

And so it went on, until sometime after we transferred to another plane in Okinawa. Once that bird was in the air, Sam and Callen removed the bag and shackles. They started to fill me in on what they knew, while I slipped into my new role. Kensi, Granger and Sabatino had been tracked down the White Ghost's headquarters and went out to arrange a meeting, and to possibly get Kensi close enough to finish the job. They had gone communication silent to keep anything from leaking, in hopes of no one losing their head. After they left some guy named Booker had just happened across some info that showed a big meeting between various Taliban supporting factions would be occurring at the same site. There was also a lot of very suspicious communications from Sabatino to some very questionable individuals in the province. What we knew wasn't much, but one thing was certain, time was running out. My cover was one that I honestly felt was more suited for Callen, then me. I was going in as a CIA operative tasked to bring Sabatino back to Langely or terminate him extreme prejudice if I couldn't apprehend him. That last part didn't sit real well with me. Yes I could and have taken a life in defense of my teammates, but I was still a cop when it came right down to it. I looked at as just another role I needed to play to get the job done, just like Max Gentry.

*******END FLASHBACK*******

"Oh my God Deeks. I am sorry, so very sorry. I am so sorry." Tears were in her eyes, as she climbed into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her, and dropped a kiss on top of her head. My hands just started rubbing her back soothingly as she sobbed quietly. "What you had to go through to get over there. "

"Shhh Kens. Before I knew about Hope, I would have willingly climbed into that chair again to protect you. Now that I have both of you, I understand what was going through Sam's mind on the other side of that door. You keep saying that you can't lose me, but I can't lose you either. You are the light in my darkest moments. I am willing to suffer anything to keep you safe."

She gave me a small peck on the lips. "So that was what Sam was talking about when they finally joined us aboard the _Seahawk._ He wouldn't tell me why, just that you need me as much if not more than after Sidirov."

"When did he say that?"

"One of those few times I got tired of the overbearing waiting hand and foot on me, and kicked you out of the infirmary. I think you and Callen were up helping DiNozzo on some case files." She got a guirky little look on her face and then proceeded to plant one on my lips that made my brain shutdown. Standing back up, she grabbed my hand with one of the most sultry looks she has ever given me. "Come on. Let's go make some memories for when it's just your hand after you're stationed at McMurdo."

**Thanks for reading. I originally intended to have Chapter 2, 3 & 4 all one chapter, but found I really had a hard time writing Sam, Kensi and Granger the way I wanted to without breaking it up. Next Deeks & Granger talk, followed by a short piece taking place about six years into the future with Deeks and Hope attending a Daddy Daughter Dance while Kensi tries to deal with a little bit jealously towards her daughter. Please Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sucking At Surrogacy

**A/N Same as before. Bold italics are Deeks' thoughts. I look at Granger as what Callen will become without the team. Not inherently cruel, but indifferent to emotions when it comes to getting the job done. Especially after watching the ending of "Kill House"**

**I wanted to get this chapter up, because I have a very bad feeling after last night's episode that Brennan is going to pull a Josh Whedon ala Angel on us and completely change the dynamic of the show. **

**Want to send a shout out to bookdiva for pointing out some issues I have had with writing. Go check her stuff out. She has some really good stuff. Don't check out right now, but after you're done with this chapter and leave a review please.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own NCIS LA**

Bullpen

NCIS Office of Special Projects Mission

Somewhere In Los Angeles

Kensi and I drove separate. I had headed out for some surfing to clear my head, and she had dropped Hope off at Julia's before going in early to get some therapeutic range time in. As predicted I didn't sleep very well that night, despite Kens' awesome efforts to tire me out. The grumblings coming from the baby monitor well before the alarm clock went off didn't help either. Being awake already, I got up and slipped into Hope's room to feed her and change her. "Good Morning Sunshine 2." The look I got back was 100% Kensi. My wife and daughter were definitely not morning people. I let Monty out into the back yard, while getting Hope back to sleep. I tucked her back in, kissed Kensi goodbye, grabbed my board and Monty's leash and off I went. When I got back there was a note from Kens letting me know her plans. I hopped in the shower and off I went making sure to grab coffee, donuts and a couple extra boxes of Twinkies. I had a feeling they would be needed today.

They were sitting around discussing old case files. As usual Callen was the first one there. Why does the dude even own a house if he isn't going to sleep there? Sam and Kensi were there as well. I put an air of disappointment in my face when I looked at Kensi's slightly damp hair. She had showered here without me. A slight blush told me Kensi picked up on my thoughts. _**OOlah lah there is still hope for tonight.**_ I had just sat down when Granger walked up, looking no worse for wear from his ordeals in Afghanistan.

"Good morning. Agent Deeks, I would have a word with you in my office please?"

We couldn't help it, we just couldn't. "Which one?" Kens and I said in perfect harmony. I mean even if we had practiced for hours on end, it wouldn't have been as smooth. Callen just smirked. Sam did a face palm and groaned. Sam Hanna actually did a face palm. Granger, well Granger's teeth ground together so hard, that it would have drowned out the blender when Kens makes her smoothies.

"The original one. The one that is on active duty." Granger looked like he was about to pop a vein or stroke out on us as he turned and headed to his office. A look of concern shined and was just as quickly was gone in Kens eyes. I gave her hand a quick squeeze, to let know her know I would be on my best behavior. I gave Sam and Callen a thumbs up, to which Callen simply smirked again and Sam simply shook his head in defeat. I entered Granger's office just as he was sitting down. His face flashed a twinge of discomfort as he hit the chair, and I had really had to work at not allowing the small bit of guilty satisfaction from showing on my face or eyes. The man is a trained federal agent, and he would surely have seen it. No need to start off antagonizing Granger. "Close the door and sit down, please."

Some structural changes had been made to the building, once it had been confirmed that Granger would be Hetty's replacement as operations manager for the OSP. The open style office that had been inviting, despite its previous occupant's intimidating presence, was gone. Walls and a door now enclosed the desk, which was strictly business like in its decorations. After sitting down, we simply stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity. If Callen was cool and stoic, Granger could give the iceberg that had gutted the _Titanic_ lessons on how to be cold, hard and deadly.

_**This is getting us nowhere fast.**_ Just as I was about to say something, Granger spoke "Do you know what your problem is Deeks?"

I tried, I mean I really tried. But what came out of my mouth was not what was in my head. "You don't like me? You don't like the witty repartee? However if you say it's the hair, then we have a problem. Because I am not going through what I had to get Sam to accept the hair, ever again."

"You're right I don't like you." Granger sighed. "As far as I can tell, you are the only active NCIS special agent to have never been through FLETC. You never seem to take anything seriously, you make quips and babble constantly, and you are married to your partner. You have proven time and again that you are willing able to break protocol to protect her. You let your emotions get in the way of the job. You have a conflict of interest."

_**All right that was going too far.**_ "And just where is it in the manual, handbook, or whatever it is we use for running NCIS that it states leaving a pregnant woman in the field, let alone an active war zone, hunting a terrorist and a mole with little to no support is protocol? Let's not forget said terrorist was Kensi's ex fiancé. That right there is a conflict of interest."

*******FLASHBACK*******

"It's not a prosthesis." An icepick went straight through my heart. She hadn't waited. Because there was no way that she had gotten pregnant after a single night, and knowing my luck I was pretty sure I had just shot the father full of holes. Maybe she was drugged and raped? I must not have done a very good job of keeping all those thoughts out of my eyes and face, because Kensi was looking right at me and that must scared her, because she bored right on through. "No! God, no Deeks, the baby is yours, not exactly the way I wanted to tell you, but… but… And… and I think I'm in labor."

The room faded away to nothingness around me as my brain short circuited. I couldn't breathe. Every muscle in my body locked up tight. Kensi was pregnant with my baby? What in the hell? I am going to be a father? Joy flooded through me as images of me teaching brown haired little girls how to surf flashed in front of my eyes and blond haired boys jumping on trampolines. Quickly followed by guilt and shame for not being there when Kens needed me the most, like when she needed her hair held out of face when she was puking her guts out from the morning sickness or when she needed her feet rubbed after a long day here in no man's land. But deep down inside me, a spark of spiteful vicious red started to flare, a rage like I have never felt before. _**What in the hell?! How dare they do this to us?! How dare they?! WHO GAVE THEM THE RIGHT TO DENY US THIS? How Kensi have gone along with this!?**_ Had Hetty been in the room with us, I would have shot her right then and there. Granger could bleed out for all I care, and Kens well she managed this long without me, so why not for the rest of our lives? I was dangerously close to following in my father's footsteps, and I didn't care anymore.

"What the hell, Deeks? All those times I couldn't get you to shut up and now you aren't even babbling? Deeks, … Ow Damn it, Deeks! Help me please!"

Kensi pleading for help broke me, no, it didn't break me, it flat out shattered me. The absolute terror in her voice resonated to my soul. I went into panic mode, screaming into my coms "Medic! Medic! Sam, Callen get your asses in here! Kensi's in labor!" I had no idea what I needed to do to help a birth. Sure I had participated in a few training scenarios at the academy when I joined LAPD, but I know for a fact that giving birth in a cave in the backwaters of Afghanistan was not covered.

"Deeks, what the hell kind of a status is that? Quit screwing around." Callen growled. "Now tell us what's going on."

"Kensi is about to give birth to our child. Granger is down. Sabatino and the White Ghost are both down. Now will you please get in here with some medics in here, because Kensi's in labor, damn it." I had reached Kensi's side and I could see the panic in her eyes. Something flipped in me, and I realized that Kens needed me like never before. "Hey Princess, we reallllly need to work on those communication skills." A quirky little smile was my reward.

"Deeks, I swear to God if this some stupid prank of yours, I am going to shoot you." Callen's voice came back over the com. 

I have no idea how Kens heard what Callen said, but she grabbed my throat mike and spoke very clearly and deliberately into it. "Callen, Sam I am in labor, and if you don't get in here to help, I will castrate all three of you with my Sig." All three of us audibly gulped at the same time.

"Welcome back Bad Ass Blye" My absolute terror at the situation went down a notch when I got a smile from Kens. A pained one, but a smile none the less.

"G, I don't know what the hell is going on, but we definitely don't want to piss off Kensi anymore than Deeks already has."

"Agreed, we're on our way."

"Kens, do you want to sit down?" I asked gently. I wasn't sure what I needed to do, everything from those classes at the academy were a complete blank. _**And it's not like we had the chance to go to Lamaze classes together.**_ I was so out of my element it would be funny if it wasn't so scary.

"That sounds good, at the moment." I steered her away from the others, and helped ease her down against the wall. She took a deep breath "Deeks, I need you to do something for me, please?" I didn't think it was possible, but the sound of her voice, so weak, so tiny, increased my fear ten times. My breath caught in my throat, and I simply nodded. "Please check Jack, and at least make sure his eyes are closed."__

"Jack?"

"My ex fiancé." It was barely above a whisper.

"Oh Kensi, Princess I am so sorry." No wonder he looked somewhat familiar, I had seen some of the pictures of Kensi and Jack once when I had helped her clean out some old mementos. She had said it was time to move on, and she asked for my help. I found a blanket, and after making sure his eyes were closed, I gently laid the blanket over his face. Not knowing what else to do, I returned to Kensi's side. "It's done."

"Just stay here with please. Don't leave me alone."

"Anything for you Kensi, you know that." I sat down beside her, and she leaned into me. I listened to her breathing, and I really tried not to scream in agony as her hand clamped down on my thigh right near the bullet wound, when a particularly strong contraction hit her.

"I am sorry how this…. thing of ours turned out. I asked you to be patient with me, and I promised to talk about …. our thing. And I didn't, and now I hit you with the fact you're going to be a father, and God do we need to work on our communication skills. As soon as this is over"

"Shhh Kens. We'll figure it out."

It seemed like before the yells of "US Marines!" and "NCIS!" echoed down the tunnel leading to this room.

"Sam! Callen! In here!" I bellowed. "Help is almost here Kens."

"Don't leave me Deeks, please!" It came out through gritted teeth.

Two marines burst through door followed by Sam and Callen, who promptly skidded to a stop with looks of utter confusion on their faces. If I had ever wondered what it would look like if I hit the two of them between the eyes with a sledgehammer, I had a pretty good idea. Three corpsmen came in immediately behind them. Two of them headed in our direction while the other headed towards Granger and Sabatino. One of them started to look at me, and I just shook my head. "Her first"

"But sir.."

"Not going to happen, see to Kensi first" I interrupted.

The corpsman was danger close to getting punched for wanting to look at me first, when Sam snapped out of it, and stepped forward. "I got this. Take care of her. Come on Deeks, it is not going to help Kens by having you pass out from blood loss." I shifted away from as much as I possibly could, so they could start helping her. She refused to let go of my hand and honestly I didn't want her to. I didn't even notice Sam placing a bandage on my thigh, or even checking out the cuts on my back. But suddenly searing pain shot through my arm.

"Gah, Sam what the hell, that freaking hurts" I don't think he cauterized the wound cause I didn't smell burning flesh. But whatever it was, it hurt.

"Old SEAL trick. You don't want to know." Sam replied.

"Trust me, Deeks, you really don't want to know." Callen smirked as I shot Sam a questioning look. "So this not some elaborate prank you two came up with?"

"Actually G, I am pretty sure this what Hetty meant when she said that Kens would need Deeks immediately, if not sooner."

"No it is not. I am going out of my mind with everything right now." I just shot him a look that said Seriously Captain Obvious?

One of the corpsmen started talking to Kensi and that snapped my head right back around. "Agent Blye, I'm going to give you a shot. It'll slow the contractions down, as well as help the baby's lungs. I believe you're not quite 9 months are you? After that we have a V22 Osprey Medi-Vac on its way to fly you out of here." Kensi just nodded, and then proceeded to crush my hand as the shot was injected into her.

"Damn that hurts worse than morphine" Kens gasped out. "Deeks is coming with me."

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't make that call."

"He's going" three separate voices drowned out my reply of "I'm going."

The corpsmen just sighed, muttering something about "fucking civilans."

*******END FLASHBACK*******

"You're right Deeks." I honestly didn't think Granger could possibly look more somber than usual. "What happened in Afghanistan did not follow the rules of protocol. Kensi should have been sent home ASAP as soon as she had informed me that she was pregnant."

"Then why wasn't she?"

"Henrietta Lange. It is the only possible conclusion I can come to. I tried, Deeks, I tried to get Blye out of there. I kept getting stonewalled. Hetty had Agent Blye on another mission in addition to the assassin role that I had brought her in for. To this day I am positive that Director Vance was overruled from some higher up. I know for a fact that Deputy Director Craig didn't even know about this mission. Even though technically I was Hetty's superior, there are times I think the SecNav answered to Hetty. That time you accused me abandoning Blye over there without having someone to watch her back? I flew over here to try and get Hetty to see reason. I failed obviously. I didn't say anything to you about the pregnancy because it wasn't my place to tell you that you were a father."

"Ok I can buy that maybe, Kensi did say you made sure she got what she needed after she informed you about the pregnancy and you managed to keep her out of the field. But that still leaves us with you not liking me, and I'll admit that I am not fond of you either, and the two of us having to work together."

"Deeks if there is one thing I have learned over the last few years it is this: Splitting the two of you from being partners especially when times are desperate, is never a good idea. Whether it was Sidirov or the White Ghost, things tend to go sideways and somebody gets really hurt. And while yes, you both can function without the other, the two of you together excels far beyond anything you might do separate. You might be the best damn undercover operative I have ever seen. Better than Callen even. Your detective skills never cease to amaze. I can not afford to break up this team, even if I wanted to. NCIS is definitely not the most loved agency at the moment in Washington."

_**Wow, I am pretty sure that is the longest I have ever heard Granger speak.**_ Trying to process what Granger was saying, I couldn't think of anything to say myself.

"So I need to make amends. Yes I don't like you, and it's because I didn't think that you were good enough for Donnie's little girl." _**What, wait a minute?**_ "Donald Blye was one of the finest men I have ever known and I was proud to call him my friend. When he died I tried to watch over Kensi, and I failed. I took my failure out on you and Kensi's relationship. I used to believe there were only three men in the world Donnie would trust his little girl's wellbeing to; Himself, Tuhon, and me. But I know now that he would have approved of Callen and Hanna's brotherly views of Kensi, and that he would have approved of you as her husband. So I am sorry for what I have done and allowed to happen. Now go back to your team and get to work. Just keep it professional on duty."

"Umm Thank You." I stood and must have a dazed expression on my face when I got back to the bullpen. Everyone had questioning looks on their faces. "Later tonight over beers, but we're good." I replied. I really needed to process everything that had happened, and I had a feeling of belonging like I have never had before. But I did go and plant one on Kensi aimed at curling her toes just to irk Granger.

**There you go. Tell me what you think. I'm not sure what will be posted next. I have quite a few in various states of writing, but I am not sure what will be finished first. Thanks for Reading.**


End file.
